eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Broker
:For a categorical listing of all broker-related articles, please see Category:Broker. Brokers allow players to buy and sell goods to each other using the broker window. This article covers basics like what to sell, how to sell, and the how to buy from the broker. It includes information and tips that can save you time and money! For example, when you buy items on the broker you may pay a fee of 10-40%; the fee is not paid to anyone else playing; the coin is removed from the game. Info in this article will tell you how to avoid fees and potentially increase your sales. *Broker NPCs can now be found in all major cities that have player housing and throughout many locations in the world. *You can open the broker window from almost anywhere by left clicking on the EQ2 button at the bottom of your screen and choosing Broker from the list. *Restrictions may be in place for broker use, based on free or paid account types. For the most up-to-date info, check the official EQ2 FAQ provided by Daybreak Game Company, LLC. *Buying and selling on PVP servers is slightly different; see the http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Broker discussion page for details. What to Sell If you right click on and examine any item in your inventory, you may have noticed that many have designation "tags" (or flags) that give an indication of their value and/or any limitations on their use. For example, some items will bear the tag Treasured. Not all items will have such tags and you may not know their potential value until you drop them into the broker window. You can sell almost anything on the broker. Because there are few exceptions, here is a brief list of item types that can not be sold: *Items that are tagged as LORE. You can only have one lore item in your character's possession at a time. This includes Lore items in your inventory, bags, bank, and that you list for sale through the broker. *Items that are tagged as NO-TRADE *Items that you have attuned (like weapons and armor) or partially used (like charms) *Items that are tagged as HEIRLOOM, because they can only be traded to other characters on your account What you can sell through the broker: *Virtually any item you get as "loot" while out adventuring in the world. **In some cases "junk" loot (low quality or no-stats) armor may be very valuable to other players due to the addition of appearance slots for customizing the look of armor. **Looted gear with the TREASURED tag often sells well, due to a secondary tradeskill that uses it to gain levels and craft adornments which add extra stats to gear. **Looted spell/combat upgrades upgrades like adepts or tradeskill recipes tend to sell well. *Items you craft if you take up a Tradeskill *Items with the NO-VALUE that normal NPC merchants will not buy. *Some of the most desirable items may be tagged as NO-VALUE **Collection items, because completing them gives players experience and other rewards. **Items you harvest (like wood or ore), but especially rare harvests used to make the very best player made (or Mastercrafted) items like armor or expert quality spell/combat arts upgrades. How to Sell Goods on the Broker There are some restrictions on broker use based on account types. This section describes the process for those with no such restrictions. Container Options Every character you create (see note above) can sell items to other players using the broker. Broker slots are spaces in the broker window (opened by clicking on a broker NPC) in which you can drop containers to sell your goods like looted gear, crafted items, collection items, and more. Every character you create can also "buy" a house for free. Because it is key to making the most of the broker, you may want to read the article on player housing if you're unfamiliar with the topic. Before you buy a house, you'll have only one broker slot. After buying a house (of any size and in any location) you will have 6 broker slots. In order sell through the broker, you need to place a container in one (or all) of your broker slots by using any of the following: *Backpacks or strong boxes which are common, player-made containers. Players who buy directly from the broker from containers like this pay a 10-40% markup fee; the exact fee depends on many factors, but the city your home is in vs. the city other players hail from is the biggest factor. For example, the largest markup is in place for cities of opposing alignments, meaning that items sold to "evil" characters from "good" cities have the highest broker fees. The options below offer a distinct advantage when selling items and are therefore an upgrade over all other containers: *Sales Display, Veteran's Display Case, or Expanded Veteran's Display Case, which are specialized containers that allow other players to see the name of your home on the broker, to visit your house, and thus avoid paying the markup fee. Using these containers may make your items more attractive to those who are buying high-priced items, since they can save a great deal of coin. Other players can avoid the broker fees, but you must place the container (which functions like furniture) in your house. *There are numerous kinds of sales displays, all player made and all have pros and cons. More details are found on the page linked above. *Veteran's display cases are one per character and can be claimed after 3 years or 7 of playing by typing /claim while logged into the game. Brokers charge a smaller commission for items sold through a Veteran's display case, so you end up making more on each sale. Putting Any Container in the Broker Slot The process of setting up to sell through the broker is simple. It can be done while at a broker NPC or by using a market bulletin board while in your house. #Click on the broker or (inside your home) a market bulletin board. #Drag and drop a container (described above) into a broker slot. #Drag items you want to sell from your personal inventory into the container you want fill. Placing Containers in a House It is recommended that you place a Sales Display in your home to allow players to avoid broker fees. # Enter your home. # Click your market bulletin board to open broker window. # Hover your mouse pointer over the container and right-click on it; from the options, choose "Place". # Choose a location for the sales display or veteran's case inside your house. An area near the entrance is advisable to make it easy for other players to find it when they come to shop. Items sold from your house using a special container will still collect coin from normal broker sales. You can add and remove items from your display cases by visiting any broker NPC. RECOMMENDED: When you put an item up for sale, hit the Search button in the broker window to see if it's priced to match the demand. Overly high prices may mean the item never sells. If you set a price too low, you can take a loss compared to what you might get if you sell it to any NPC merchant. If the item listed is equal to or less than what an NPC merchant would pay for the item, then the word Yes will be red in the Listed column of the broker window. Buying Goods from The Broker There are some restrictions on broker use based on account types. This section describes the process for those with no such restrictions. Buying from the broker is fairly straight-forward; visit any broker and right click on the NPC; type the name of the item you'd like to buy into the search field of the broker window and hit the search button. You can also access an advanced search button in the broker window that can help you focus the search results, eliminate excess pages to look through, and save time. For example, using the advanced search to find cloth armor rather than plate armor and setting a level range within the advanced search will give fewer, more relevant results than a general search. Note the example image in this section. It shows the start of an advanced search. Once you locate the item you want, it's simply a matter of hitting the Buy button. If you've read the section about how to sell goods on the broker, you may have worked out that you are paying a fee to use the broker that ranges from 10-40%. For this reason, it's in your best interest to seek out players selling good from their houses as described in Selling Goods on the Broker section, above this. While 10% may not sound like much, it can add up quickly when you are buying high-priced items. The process of recognizing items sold from player homes is described below. 'Buying from Other Player's Houses' The greatest difficulty you may encounter when trying to buy from the houses of other players is sneaking in, but it can be done in many cases; see tips for sneaking. *The image of the broker window in the How to Sell section (above) can also be referenced to help you recognize who is selling from a house. To identify which items you can buy directly from the houses of other players, conduct a search for an item as you normally would. If the item can be purchased without the broker fee an address will appear under the name of the seller. This will include the "street" address (which door you need to visit) and the city in which their home is located. The first step in the process is to travel to the city listed under the seller's name. *If you are unfamiliar with the specific addresses within a city, you can press M to open your Map and type the "street" name into the search field. Doing so will make the location flash on the map. If you click on the spot, you can also place a marker on it and (as you near it) a glowing trail, known as a waypoint, will help you find your way. Once you reach the door of the seller, right click on it and choose Visit from the options that appear. In doing so, you'll have now have the option to search for the seller by name. *As you type the name in the search field, you may locate house you want to visit by typing only the first few letters of their name. *In some cases, home that were updated like those in The City of Freeport and The City of Qeynos, you may also need an inn room or suite number. Select the name of the seller from the list and enter their house. From here, it's simply a matter of locating their sales display and clicking on it to open a window that functions much like the normal broker interface; choose the item you want and click on Buy. Find A Broker Over the years, many changes were made to make accessing the broker more convenient. Access the Broker Anywhere At any time, you can click the EQ2 button in the bottom right of the UI (User Interface) and choose Broker from the list to access a broker, but sometimes it is easier to go to one and click on the NPC to interact. Visit a City Hub A hub is any area that has a cluster of quest-givers or several useful NPCs like menders. They tend to have tradeskill stations and more. Brokers also tend to be found in major activity hubs, so new players may find other players who can answer questions or help them in areas with brokers and bankers. Brokers are located in all major cities with player housing. The easiest way to locate them in a major city is to hail a guard (R click) and ask; doing so will mark the map for you. Most zones with a major quest hub will have now have a broker. The best way to find the broker if you want to visit one is to press M to open the map and search for one. :The major cites are: *The City of Freeport *Qeynos, which comprises two zones: Qeynos Capitol District and Qeynos Province District *Neriak, City of Hate *Kelethin, Kielo Noronen *Gorowyn *New Halas :Other Zones (with quest hubs): *Butcherblock Mountains, Darious Stonemaul Category:User Guides Category:Broker